Demon Deal
by l2adioStatic
Summary: Derek is desperate, his sister is dying and he knows it's the only way to save her. So he makes a deal at the crossroads. Naturally not just any Demon takes his deal, it happens to be the crossroads king. Only this demon is different than he'd ever think a demon could be. CrossroadsKing!Stiles Werewolf/Hunter!Derek Sterek.


Title: Demon deal

Author: l2adioStatic

Inspired by all of the random demon stiles gifs I've been seeing and the few stories I've read on Ao3. I really don't like a random demon possessing Stiles though. So I wanted to write my own demon!Stiles but having Stiles always been a demon.

Characters: Stiles as the crossroad demon. When Crowley took over hell, Stiles got a promotion. Derek Hale, a natural born werewolf unlike the bitten freaks that are usually uncontrollable. He's also a hunter with his sister, Laura Hale. Dean, Sam and Cas all make an appearance later on.

Rating: T for some language, violence, and sexual situations that are mentioned but nothing is actually written about.

CHAPTER ONE.

Derek Hale is one of the best hunters around, he'd like to think he's as good as the Winchester brothers that saved the world from the apocalypse, but he doesn't think he'd be able to kill the devil if he had possessed one of his brothers, much less his twin sister who happens to be dying right now. Derek is desperate, he can't loose the last bit of family he's got left.  
If anything, Derek is just as cursed as a Winchester.

His whole family died from a 'freak fire accident'. But Derek knows it wasn't that, he was there that day when a strange man was standing over his youngest little brother of six months. Derek almost didn't make it out himself when the demon set his world on fire. Derek had just barely escaped with his uncle Peter and his twin sister Laura.

They're hunters and they're writing the wrongs in the world when it comes to the Supernatural even if they're supernatural creatures themselves. This is a secret they don't tell anyone. There's no need when you have control like they do. They were born this way, they weren't made, so they weren't rabid dogs that needed to be put down. They were pure-bred and could shape shift into a real wolf not some freak with teeth and claws. They were true shape shifters in every since of the word.

Peter had taken care of them until he lost his grips on his sanity and committed suicide.

Laura and Derek were eighteen so they were able to live on their own. Derek got a job as a mechanic while he hustled pool in the nearby bars. Laura got a job as a waitress and the tips were enough to keep them in a motel and have food in their stomachs. It wasn't the perfect life, but they were able to live and hunt and frankly it was enough.  
Which is why Derek can't loose her.

They're only twenty four and if he can have her for at least ten more years, he'll do it.

Which is what brings him to the nearest crossroads he could find a town over. There's no one around for miles. His sister got stabbed by a demon in her heart and he knows she's already gone, but not beyond the grasp of a demon's deal. A deal with a demon can solve it, so he's doing it. He can't do it, he can't survive on his own, not yet. He isn't strong enough, he knows it. Derek digs deep and puts all of the items required to summon the demon. He covers it with dirt and waits.

Derek is alone of all of two minutes and then he turns around and there's someone standing there. It's so not what he was expecting.  
"You can't be a demon."  
"Oh, but I am. Don't let the package fool you wolf, I'm just what you need." The demon approaches him, circles him and all Derek can think about is reaching for a gun in his waistband that won't do one thing to the demon except kill his host. "When I heard it was you, I just had to come down and see it for myself, besides... it's been a while since I've walked the earth."

"Who are you exactly?" Derek asks, curiosity is killing him, especially so he can summon the demon down later and kill him for taking an innocent teenager. Standing before him isn't good looking woman or even an older man. No, standing before him is a pretty good looking young boy, probably the age of seventeen at the most. It makes him uneasy knowing he has to kiss the kid to seal the deal. Has the kid even had his own first kiss? Probably not, because this teenager strikes him as an outcast, someone that everyone overlooks and doesn't see greatness. It pains him that the kid has been taken over by some dirty filthy thing from hell.

"You can call me Stiles. You are a bit of a conundrum. You're a hunter yet you're one of the things that most hunters... hunt. You're a shape shifter, a werewolf but in the truest form. I love it. So what can I do for you, you beautiful beast. Money? No, you need it but you wouldn't sell your soul to little `ol me for something you can easily hustle. You're here to beg for the life of someone else. Maybe a lover? You're too good looking to be single, that's for sure. Good thing I don't mind sharing if I have to, though I can be quite selfish too. No, you're a hunter, if anything you probably just have sex with a lot of strangers. Then again, true werewolf, which means that you mate for life. You don't smell mated yet, so- "

"If I just tell you, will you shut up?" Derek huffs out and Stiles just laughs. The young boy crowds into Derek's personal space and smells him, practically burying his nose in the were's throat. The wolf smell so delicious and just ripe for the taking. It's enticing, almost like a siren's call. "Your wolf really seems to like me, just to let you know. " Stiles winks and then moves away before speaking. "It's your sister, isn't it? She's dead and you want me to bring her back."

Derek looks shocked and surprised that the demon knows about his sister and what brings him there in this desperate time of need. "Yes, can you bring her back?"

Stiles nods and smiles. "I can do a lot, some crossroad demons, it'd be too hard for them, but not for me." Derek looks confused and Stiles smiles before leaning in. "Is there something you're not getting, wolf?" His eyes blink and his eyes bleed black only to shift and turn pure white. It's something that he's never seen a demon capable of doing. Stiles laughs and speaks once more, "So, let's make a deal, shall we, let's save dear Laura and get on with our lives."

Derek nods and gets in close. "So, bring Laura back to life and I get ten years, right?" Stiles smirks and speaks softly. "Not everyone is guaranteed ten years. When someone wants to bring back someone from the dead, you only get a year." Derek wants to hit something, he wants to hit the demon but knows that won't solve anything. He loves Laura and if it means he only gets a year... he'll do it.

"Two. " But not without a fight.

"Are you really trying to bargain with me?"

"It is called making a deal, isn't it?"

"But I don't want to wait that long before I get to play with you all for myself." Derek looks nervous after those words are spoken. "You do know you go to Hell when you make a deal, right, your soul belongs to be when this is all said and done."

"So give me just two years and then I'm all yours."

Stiles thinks on it for a little bit then smiles. "Sure, just one condition."

Derek doesn't want to know what it is but then nods, because it's Laura they're talking about here. "If I happen to magically appear in your life from time to time, talk to me, I might even lend a helping hand during your hunts."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to watch over and protect what is mine."  
"But if I die, wouldn't you get me quicker?"

Stiles smiles sadly then speaks once more. "Having a physical body is so much more fun to play with than your soul." But Derek thinks its something more than that.  
"If that's true then why don't you give me longer?" Derek asks, he wants to be there for Laura as long as he can.  
"Fine... I'll give you five years to live and then I'll come collecting."

Derek nods and shakes slightly when Stiles grabs his face between his hands and leans up the couple of inches to seal the deal with a kiss. It's soft and tentative at first until Stiles takes full control and Derek is accepting it, he opens his mouth and they seem to wrestle for dominance in the kiss. They've already kissed enough to make the deal fulfilled but neither of them is stopping. They start to move as they kiss until Stiles pushes Derek up against the shiny black camaro.

Stiles is draped over Derek, straddling his hips now and just enjoying himself.

It's been so long since he's had this. All too soon, Derek is pulling away and taking a breath of air. His hands are on Stiles' forearms, gripping tight enough to bruise. "What about him?" It's obvious he's asking about the boy he's possessing. Stiles smiles lightly before speaking. "He's a brain dead patient who was going to be removed from life support. Miraculous recovery. But Genim has been gone for quite some time. His father was just finally going to say goodbye. I... I couldn't let that man suffer anymore. He just had to bury his wife six years prior."  
Derek raises his eyebrows and says deadpanned. "A demon with a heart, who would of thought."

"I was human once, you know... of course this is back in the 1400s, a different time and place. I sold my soul."  
Derek is interested and lets his hands drift to the other's back and rubs gently. "What did you sell it for?"  
"My father... He was sick with a flu. He got all better once the deal was done."

"How long did that demon give you?"

"A day to say goodbye." Derek gives him a hurt expression.

"Yeah, so I'm a big old softie for people who ask for other people's lives to be sparred. When it comes to stupid things like money or women.. I tend to give them the 10 years because it's easy for them to say yes. I always shorten the time when they ask for another person so that they end up changing their mind... that or it shows just the lengths they'll really go for the person they love.

You were dead set on bringing Laura back.. so I gave you more time. Now come on, let's go bring her back." Stiles uses his teleporting powers to bring the car, himself and Derek to where Laura is. Stiles gets off of the older looking male and leads the way to Laura. The knife is long removed and sitting there off to the side. Stiles could just snap his fingers and she'll be back. He decides to be less heartless and walks over towards her body. He touches her forehead with two fingers and suddenly the woman is taking a sharp breath of air.  
"It's done." Stiles smiles over towards Derek and then he's gone.

Derek wonders if he'll be seeing him before his own time is up. He kind of hope he does, it's not everyday you make a deal with a demon who is as different as Stiles is.

Derek rushes to Laura's side and then tells her a lie. He tells her that the knife just barely missed her heart and that she was able to heal. Whether or not she believes it, it doesn't seem to matter because she doesn't bring it up. All she says is thank you and that she loves him.

Derek doesn't see Stiles for almost six months until he's been shot and is going to get another bullet between the eyes because a hunter found out what they were. Stiles is there one second later and is taking the bullet that was meant to finish him off. The hunter is freaked, it doesn't help when Stiles gives a sick smile, his eyes turn black and then white. Before the man can even make it to the door, Stiles snaps his fingers and the man seems to explode into a million pieces. The boy glances towards Derek and smiles softly before helping him up. "Told you that you'd see me again." Derek is almost speechless except for one thing that seems to slide out of his mouth without thinking.  
"Are you sure you're a demon and not an angel?"

"Maybe I'm a little bit a both, but I'm pretty sure an angel isn't thinking about getting you naked and doing oh so many dirty things that I want to do to you."  
Derek closes in on Stiles and pushes him up against a wall.

"What sorts of things?"

"How about I just show you instead?"


End file.
